This is Our Happily Ever After
by banannie112
Summary: When the child of the most powerful user of light magic and the child of the most powerful user of dark magic are born on the same day, a mysterious man swears he will come for them on their 19th birthday. The only problem? No one remembers this man or what he said.
1. Prolouge

Killian finally sat down in the waiting room, still wearing the blue scrubs. He yanked off his hat and threw it on the ground, swearing under his breath. He put his head in his hands, tearing at his hair and praying Emma would be okay. He heard someone scream and sat straight up. All the blood drained from his face as two nurses rushed past him. Killian felt like he would throw up, right there on the clean hospital floor.

"Is Emma here too?" He looked up through bleary eyes. Mr. Gold came into focus before him and Killian nodded silently. Gold sat across from him and ran his shaking hands through his hair, "Belle is. They made me leave." Killian choked past the lump in his throat,

"Same." The two men sat in silence, not knowing what was going on with their wives just down the hall.

* * *

Emma groaned and let her head fall back against the pillow. She had gone through childbirth once before, but the last time had been easier. The Dr. Whale smiled and handed her a small bundle,

"It's a girl Emma!" Emma grinned and kissed her daughter's forehead. This was the best feeling in the world. With Henry she never got to feel this warm love, expanding in her chest and pulling up the corners of her mouth into a painful smile. But she didn't care she was smiling so much it hurt. This little child, this new life, was hers. And Killian's. She looked up. _Where _was _Killian? Why had he left?_ Suddenly a bright light filled the room. When Emma could see again, Dr. Whale was gone and a man stood next to her bed. Emma tightened her hold on her daughter, memories of Zelena and her younger brother rushing through her mind. The man chuckled,

"Don't worry child. I'm not here to take your baby. Only to give it a gift." He leaned over Emma and looked at the baby, "Ahhh… a girl." The man grinned. Emma tried to lean as far away as possible,

"Who are you?!" Emma tried to reach her magic inside of her, but she was too exhausted to use it. The man laughed a laugh without humor,

"Who I am doesn't matter. Now listen." He pressed his pointer finger to the baby's forehead and spoke a few words in another language, "Your daughter has been born of the most powerful light magic ever and it's no coincidence that the child of the most powerful dark magic is being born on the same day." Emma started at that. _Belle was having her baby today?_ The man smirked, "Yes that bookworm, the one married to Rumplestiltskin, is giving birth right now. These two children's fates are intertwined because of this. I'm going to seal myself away, because 19 years from today on their birthday, I will come for them." He cackled, "And you my dear will not remember a thing!" He vanished into a column of gray smoke. Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Killian,

"What should we name her?" Killian laughed,

"I don't know! All the names I wanted were boy names!" Emma ran her fingers along her daughter's cheeks,

"What about… Alina? Ali for short?" Killian smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head,

"I love it. Alina Regina?" Emma nodded,

"It's perfect." She held up Alina to face her, "Welcome to our family Alina Regina!" Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, having no memory of what the man had said, or even of the man himself.

* * *

Belle held her child up to her chest and thanked Dr. Whale. Suddenly, Dr. Whale was gone and a man was at the foot of her bed. Belle hid her child against her chest and stared at the man,

"Who are you?! Why are you in here?!" The man laughed,

"You are so much like the other one… yet… smarter. I can tell." He stepped closer to her and looked at her baby. He gasped, "A _girl_?! No! No this can't be!" Belle gaped at him,

"What do you mean?!" The man's face contorted with rage and pressed a finger to her daughter's forehead, muttering under his breath. He stepped back and glared at Belle,

"I'll be back! Mark my words! It doesn't matter that this one's a girl! I _will_ have my revenge!" The man disappeared in magic smoke. Belle opened her eyes and looked lovingly at her daughter. Rumple stood next to her, love filling his brown eyes,

"Belle dear. What's her name?" Belle smiled at her husband, then looked down at her daughter,

"Karian. But we'll call her Kari." Rumple looked at his wife, wondering if she knew what the name meant. Then he smiled,

"That's a beautiful name."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up! Enjoy some CaptainSwan fluff in it :) Anyone who can figure out the kind of not really crossover towards the end gets brownie points! ;)**

* * *

**5 years later**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear AliandKari," Everyone chuckled as they rushed to say both names, "Happy birthday to you!" The two little girls blew out their candles together (ten altogether, five for each girl) and high fived when they got them all in one breath. Emma, Ali's mother, closed her camcorder and set it on the table, and grabbed a knife to start cutting the cake,

"Okay who wants chocolate and who wants vanilla?" Ali yelled,

"Chocolate!" While at the same time, Kari yelled.

"Vanilla!" Belle laughed,

"Alright. I'll serve the chocolate and Emma will get vanilla." The two birthday girls were handed their cake, "Do you girls want ice cream?" The girls nodded enthusiastically, because of _course_ they want ice cream! Belle turned to Kari's father, "Rumple? Will you get the ice cream out of the fridge? There should be vanilla and strawberry." Rumple went to grab the ice cream and the two mothers continued serving cake. Ali took a bite of Kari's cake, without asking and Kari didn't even acknowledge it except to return the favor. Kari scraped her teeth on her fork,

"So, what should we do later? I was thinking we should go to our fort!" Ali grinned, her teeth blue from the frosting,

"Yes! Oh my gosh I had the _best_ idea for the decorations we should put up! And," Ali lowered her voice so their parents wouldn't hear, "I made some wooden swords so we can play knights!" Kari stuck out her bottom lip,

"_You_ can be a knight," She tossed her thick, reddish-brown braid behind her shoulder, "_I_ would much rather be a princess!" Ali giggled,

"I'll rescue you then! You can be a damsel in distress!" Both girls giggled at that. Kari was _anything_ but a damsel in need of saving. Ali heard her grandparents behind her, telling her younger brother, Liam, about how they met. David threw Liam in the air,

"And then do you know what she did?" Liam shook his head 'no' despite having heard the story many times before, "As the trolls had pinned me to the side of the bridge, your grandmother came racing back and threw down the dust from her necklace!" Liam gasped, "And then the trolls were gone! Turned into cockroaches, scurrying on the ground! So, we went on our way and she gave me back my ring. But," he pointed at Liam to emphasize his point, "Not before she tried on the ring herself." He wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder, "And that's when I knew there was no one else I would ever love." Liam pretended to gag as his grandparents kissed. Ali wrinkled her nose and turned to her father,

"Dad? How did you and mom meet?" Killian hid a smile and glanced at Emma,

"Well…" David chuckled,

"Oh come on Killian! We've told our story plenty of time!" Mary Margaret, however, elbowed David in the side. Ali's blue eyes were identical to her father's, right down the mischievous "pirate" glint they got when she wanted to know something. She widened her blue eyes and stuck out her bottom lip,

"Aw come on Daddy! Am I gonna have to live my whole life never learning how my parents met?" Killian melted under the puppy dog eyes that Ali could always use to get what she wanted,

"Well," he glanced at Emma, trying to figure out what to say. Then something clicked and her continued speaking, "We were at a ball. Yes that's right. Your grandfather," he nodded to David, "was engaged before he met your grandmother, as I'm sure you know, and his father-in-law to be, King Midas, threw a ball to announce the engagement. Now I, the dashing rapscallion that I am, snuck into this ball with no invitation." Ali's mother snorted at this part of the story. Killian turned around,

"Would you like to continue the story then, love?" Emma chuckled,

"As a matter of fact I would. Well, I had traveled back in time at the behest of your father, Kari." Kari turned and looked at her father who had just put strawberry ice cream on her plate and was quietly laughing to himself. Emma continued, "He had wanted me to save a man who would be entering this party. I, at the time didn't know who he meant, but I soon found out." Killian jumped in, realizing where Emma was taking this story,

"And your mother was in this beautiful ballgown. She had never been to a ball before and when I first saw her, she looked very confused as to what she was supposed to do. So dashingly came to her rescue and offered her a dance." Emma continued and her parents watched the two go back and forth like a tennis match,

"Yes we danced for a while before," She snatched up Liam, who yelped, "The _Evil Queen_ stormed in." Regina smirked from her spot against the wall, next to Robin, "Now your father had been up to his tricks again. He had been pillaging and plundering and off on all sorts of piratey misadventures. The Evil Queen pointed at him and yelled, 'Guards! Seize that man!' And guards came rushing up and surrounded him, 'Take him to my dungeon! He will be executed in the morning!' As they took him away," Killian interrupted,

"Not without me getting in a few good hits first!" Emma continued as though he hadn't said anything,

"I realized this was the man Rumplestiltskin had wanted me to save. So quickly I formed a plan as to home to break into the Evil Queen's dungeon."

Emma continued with her story, every new detail making the story more elaborate and exciting, "And finally after we had narrowly escaped the Evil Queen's clutches and were safely outside of her castle your father told me he was forever indebted to me," She elbowed Killian who had tried to interrupt her again, "and he swept me off my feet. Literally. But, I told him I couldn't stay because I wasn't from there. He begged and begged for me to stay so he could repay me for saving his life, but even though it broke my heart," She smiled at her husband, "I had to leave. Now that Killian was safe I was sent back to my time period and he wouldn't see me again until the curse sent everyone to Storybrook. The end." She put her hand over her husband's mouth so he couldn't object, but he just chuckled and kissed Emma. Ali pretended to gag and Kari laughed. Kari shoveled the last bite of cake into her mouth and grabbed her best friends hand. She pulled Ali off her chair and towards the back door. She yelled over her shoulder,

"Okaaaaay AliandIwillbebackintenminutes! Byyyyyye!" The two girls giggled and raced off to their fort.

* * *

Kari and Ali ran through the woods behind Kari's house, still giggling. Once they couldn't see her house anymore they came to a clearing with a huge oak tree. The trunk was at least 10 feet across at the bottom. Ali was the first to reach the rungs that the two girls fathers had set into the tree. Ali scrambled into the treehouse, collapsing on the fuzzy carpet. Kari came up right behind her. She closed the hatch and opened the shutters on the two windows. She looked at Ali,

"Do you remember the day my dad finished this?" Ali nodded. It was a very stormy day, but for some reason Rumplestiltskin had seemed in a rush to finish building the two girls their fortress. He had finished it only a month or so ago.

* * *

_Rumple finished hanging the shutters. The treehouse was made of wood, but quite a bit of his magic had gone into building it. The girls could keep whatever they wanted in here and it would never get wet from the rain and, after Rumple left and sealed the hatch, no one would be able to come in here except Kari and Ali. Regina was no longer a problem, Cora, his father, and Zelena had all been defeated, but he knew there would come a day when someone would come after his daughter to get at him. And since Kari and Ali were joined at the hip, he might as well protect her too. He also had a feeling about that girl… But that wasn't important. He called down,_

"_Girls! Do you want to come up now?" The two little girls were like squirrels coming up the ladder, each trying to get in first. They both looked around in awe. It was big enough that they would comfortably fit up here even when they were adults. There was a small art table with two chairs and art supplies. An entire wall was a bookshelf (Belle's influence) with not just kids books, but chapter books, classics, fairytales, philosophy, poetry, history, science, and two bean bag chairs sat against the wall next to that for the girls to read in._

_Ali immediately went to the art supplies to see what was there and Kari pulled down a Shel Silverstein poetry book. Rumple cleared his throat and both girls looked at him,_

"_Girls. This is _your _fort. No one else will be able to come in here as long as you close this hatch." He motioned to the still open hatch, "Only one of you two can open this hatch from the inside. Or outside for that matter. Now, if you two are ever in trouble or are being chased for some reason, I want you to promise me you'll come here. Alright?" Both girls nodded and promised they would. At their very serious faces Rumple smiled, a rare smile he only showed around his daughter and sometimes Ali (who was practically a second daughter to him), "Well I'll leave you two to have your fun now." He climbed down the ladder and sealed the hatch behind him. He walked away, not at all worried his four year old daughter and her friend were alone in the forest. Nothing could hurt them while they were in their fortress._

* * *

Kari pulled down the Silverstein book she had read that day. She opened it to her favorite poem and began reading part of it to Ali. Ali loved it when Kari read to her partly because she had trouble reading to herself (she couldn't focus well enough) but Kari also had a lovely, melodic reading voice. Even though she was only five, she could read as well as a high school student. Kari started reading,

_There is a place where the sidewalk ends_

_And before the street begins,_

_And there the grass grows soft and white,_

_And there the sun burns crimson bright,_

_And there the moonbird rests from his flight_

_To cool in the peppermint wind._

Ali asked, "How can the sidewalk _end_? There's no where in between the sidewalk and the street!" Kari laughed a cute little laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. Ali only ever heard it when she surprised a laugh out of Kari,

"Of course there isn't silly! That's the point!" Ali cocked an eyebrow,

"I still don't get it." Kari chuckled and kept reading,

_Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black_

_And the dark street winds and bends._

_Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow_

_We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_

_And watch where the chalk-white arrows go_

_To the place where the sidewalk ends._

Ali looked around, confused. Kari's voice had begun to echo, but that wasn't possible. The room was too small. A breeze blew in from the window, blowing Ali's hair back and she could swear she was smelling peppermint.

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measure and slow,_

_And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,_

_For the children, the mark, and the children, they know_

_The place where the sidewalk ends._

The breeze grew to a strong wind and Ali flew over. When she opened her eyes everything was the same except… The wind was gone. Just a breeze that most _certainly_ smelled of peppermint. Soft reddish-pink light filtered through the window and a small orange bird with a white mark on his chest that looked like a crescent moon sat on the window ledge. Ali jumped up and looked out the window as the bird flew in and perched on the top of Kari's book. She gasped,

"Kari… come look at this." Kari carefully set down the book, but the bird flew up and perched on her shoulder. She shrugged and walked to the window. Her jaw dropped. It was still the forest but… different. _Like in a parallel universe._

"Or where the sidewalk ends," Ali replied and Kari realized she had said that out loud. And just like the poem the moonbird rested from his flight on Kari's shoulder and a peppermint breeze stirred Ali's lose, blonde hair and the forest floor was covered with soft, white grass that Kari imagined felt like feather down. And sure enough, a crimson sun was just setting behind the trees. Ali turned to Kari,

"How did we get here?" Her eyes grew bigger, "And how do we get home?"


End file.
